


Tonight you belong to me~

by Anatheshrimp (AnaKN2004)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Dont mind me I just love them wayyy too much, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Just ya happy imp doing a purr, M/M, Okay that tag came off as creepy but yknow-, Owl demon exe has discovered LOVE, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive stolas, Purring Blitzø, Sleepy Kisses, Some solar systems were disturbed in the making of this fic, Songfic, Sort of i guess-, Staring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKN2004/pseuds/Anatheshrimp
Summary: A fitting song, the night of the full moon and certain tall owl demon pining over an imp- trying figure out his feelings.[Based on Stolas's instagram post on 1st December 2020]
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Tonight you belong to me~

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa~ *slides in and crashes into wall*
> 
> Basically a loT of self indulgent fluff and pining- mostly because of that one picture stolas posted after that full moon night- it was really soft and I just wanted to fix this song in it becasue the lyrics seemed to just come from Stolas's perspective to me- and that part in the econd episode of him singing had me BAWLING im-
> 
> *consumes 45th cup of coffee*  
> ANYWHOO hope ya like it and leave a comment of what ya think! Maybe a prompt too if you got one *fingerguns*

The hell sky was scarlett and seemed to glow eerily that night, the red full moon shining radiantly in all its bright, bloody, glory. The usual suffering screams echoing through hell as sinners lurking through the streets, some with malicious intentions and others simply trying to get by. Pentagram city looked deceivingly peaceful from where stolas watched it idly, the view from the blue tinted arched window rather breathtaking despite it being hell. Nothing he hadn't seen a million times before of course- often pondering about things leaning against the rails of the balcony and gazing out of it, taking long drags off his expensive cigar to keep himself warm as the semi-cold night air blew over his shoulders, ruffling his feathers as it did so.

But tonight was  _ different _ , it was a good one in many lonely nights if Stolas did say so himself-  _ very enjoyable _ . He chuckled quietly and sighed to himself as he pressed his cheek against the cool window pane, his features illuminated by the moonlight. The grimoire- from where it was placed carefully on its intricate stand- glimmered with a dazzling hue of purple and pink, hovering ever so slightly. Stolas pulled his robe close, still gazing out- lost in his own thoughts- feeling pleasingly content and appreciative of the aesthetic hell presented for once.

A soft purr- not unlike a cats interrupted the quiet blanket of silence that usually covered the luxurious room, and the corners of his beak quirked up in a soft smile. He turned away from the window looking over at his velvety four poster bed- eyes lingering on the little lump under the starry blanket, slowly rising up with each peaceful breath the little imp took.

He beamed fondly, snapping his talons as he walked over to his bed and the old vintage gramophone cranked up, playing a soft familiar tune as he sat down on the bed, eyes never straying away from its other- unusually tiny inhabitant. 

  
  


_ "I know, you belong to somebody new" _

  
  


Stolas softly ' _whooed_ ' in amusement at the purring imp, who had shortly fallen asleep after fulfilling his part of the  _ deal,  _ perhaps tireded himself out- Not that stolas was  _ surprised _ after the shenanigans they had been up to that night.

_ "But tonight, you belong to me.." _

  
  


Stolas silently observed Blitzø, heart fluttering, when the imp purred again, turning in his sleep so that he faced Stolas. Stolas's red eyes gleamed as he observed the shorter ones features, taking in every curve of his face, his black and white striped horns and the unique heart shaped mark on his forehead.

_ "Although we're apart, your a part of my heart, and tonight you belong to me" _

  
  
  


He reached out a hand to trace Blitzøs face, withdrawing his talons so he didnt hurt or scratch him- he'd done plenty of that already, when they were having  _ fun _ .

He smiled sharply, eyes tracking the little bite marks and the litter of tiny purple bruises he could make out. He would never hurt Blitzø  _ badly _ obviously, this was just his way of showing affection, ensuring some memories last for a few more days _ … _

_ "Wait down by the stream, how sweet it will seem..." _

__

His scarlett eyes softened to an impossible level when the imp purred in his sleep and leaned to press his cheek against the palm of Stolas's hands, his ancient demonic heart fluttering and swelling with an unfamiliar feeling- something he only felt when he looked at blitzø, something completely new to him after all his years in hell, it filled him with more purpose, warmth and excitement- something he hadn't experienced in so very long.

  
  


" _ Once more just to dream In the moonlight..." _

  
  


"Oh  _ Blitzy-"  _ he mumbled, watching the little imp intently, tracing the heart shaped birthmark very gently with his finger and taking a deep breath to compose himself. Blitzø looked so peaceful like this- unlike his usually annoyed, snappish, withdrawn self- something very common when he was with stolas- which did little to dishearten the demon and more to add to his already deep infatuation.

_ "My honey I know with the dawn that you will be gone" _

  
  


The owl was very aware that the imp merely tolerated his presence- but he couldn't help himself from seeking out more of his company, every snappish retort and balant sarcasm amused him to know end- something about the way Blitzø carried himself- reckless, fiery, endlessly adorable and secretive made it all the more endearing to the prince.

  
  


" _ Wait down, wait down along the stream" _

  
  


He shifted a little downward so that he faced Blitzø a little more, cupping the imps cheeks softly with his hands and smiling, lost in his thoughts once again until Blitzø mumbled something in his sleep, an incoherent scramble of words, from which stolas was distinctly able to make out a 

"- horsie" before the other quieted down with a sleepy sigh. 

He giggled and pressed an impossible soft peck to the Assassin's forehead, unable to help himself "You are so  _ adorable~" _ he murmured, as blitzø snuffled sleepily and curled up closer to him- this was  _ new, _ he'd never seen the imp so at ease and safe, it filled him with a strange sort of bubbly elation, he felt it grow as he lightly traced his talon over the curve of Blitzøs shoulder.

_ "-How very, very sweet it will seem.." _

The imp to his credit had quite a lot of stubborn bravery to lay next to him asleep- with his guard down. Not that Stolas would even  _ try _ to let harm befall him when he was like this, or in any other situation if Blitzø let him intervene. He was merely raising a metaphorical eyebrow at Blitzøs serious lack of self preservation, perhaps it was rather silly to be worrying about said thing- considering what his job was, getting stuck in dangerous situations seemed frequent for Blitzø, but that didn't mean stolas couldn't  _ worry _ .

"- _ Once more just to dream-" _

Stolas  _ 'whooed' _ once again in fond amusement as Blitzø snuggled closer, pressing a cheek onto his chest feathers. His ancient demonic heart nearly  _ melted _ when the imp started to purr contently. He flushed a little, and carefully pulled Bliztø up onto his chest, hoping he did not shake him awake in the process, and sat up holding the imp close with a tiny smile, closing his eyes and basking the golden warmth he felt that very moment.

He knew that he hoped for something that will never actually be, but at that moment he was more than content to just hold the imp close and pretend. Affectionately pressing a kiss between his horns and smiling at a small sleepy mumble he heard. The red moonlight enveloped them and the music playing in the background grew more clearler to him as he gazed longingly at Blitzø, who slept blissfully unaware of the demons inner emotional turmoil.

"- _ In the silvery moonlight!" _

  
  


Stolas heaved a melancholy sigh, looking up at the beautifully decked ceiling above, and casting his gaze back at the imp he held in his arms, idly humming along to the song. The grimoire drifted from its place, sensing its owner's presence, its pages grew brighter as it reached the bed, encompassing the room in the celestial purple-pink glow.

Stolas's voice grew louder from a soft hum as he sang along to the words, never once taking his eyes from the imp as he pour his heart out into the words. He held blitzø close to him with one arm as he gestured the other around him, the grimoire opening a portal which he gracefully floated through, emerging in amongst the millions of stars and planets that were scattered in space, and smiled letting himself and blitzø float in that particular spot in the far stretch of the cosmos

" _ My honey I know~"  _ stolas sang, swaying around with blitzø in his arms- who didn't seem the least awake, far into his dreams about horses and murderous conquests no doubt. With a chuckle stolas closed his eyes, pulling the imp close to him once again " _ With the dawn, that you will be gone~" _

The stars around him glowed in a bright pastel light, silently exploding in brilliant colours, despite being several miles away from the demon. Stolas merely opened his eyes to admire the blinding hues of pink, purple and blue that luminated blizøs face- making him look truly ethereal to stolas- more than any other celestial object he had spent aeons observing had ever been. 

He brought them back down through the portal, landing softly into the velvety mattress on his bed. Blitzø shifted a little, blinking blearily up at the owl for a moment before closing them and succumbing to the sweet call of sleep again. Stolas stilled and relaxed as soon as Blitzø shut his eyes again, slowly cupping the imps cheek.

He knew Blitzø and him could never  _ truly _ be together, but that night- blitzø was  _ his  _ to love and cherish, his to hold and protect. Maybe not forever, but as long as the arrangement existed, the night of the full moon was all Stolas needed, a few hours purely to spend with him- even if all they did was watch a movie or simply banter.

Stolas leaned back on the pillows, closing his eyes and holding blitzø impossibly closer. He shut his eyes, feeling the small purring form against him and hooting softly, as he too fell asleep- happier and less lonely than he'd ever felt.

_ "But tonight you belong to me, just to little old me~" _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad- 
> 
> My tumblr is: ana-the-helluva-haz-fangirl if you have prompts for me of any sort-  
> Will probably mess around and write more cringey fics 
> 
> (big thanks to amy-kins and my smol bean mich♡ for listenin to my rambles about this ship)  
> Edit: A hundred kudos? Damn thank youu that means a ton whaaattt 💖💖 hsvsvss <333


End file.
